Pierce
by Sylvanas the dragonrider
Summary: Ketika dua insan bertemu dan berakhir dengan sedih. IshiNemu songfic. Mind to RnR?


**Pierce**

**Bleach punya Tite Kubo dan 'Pierce' punya ONE OK ROCK**

**Ini adalah songfic, jadi biar makin berasa, silahkan sambil membaca fic ini mendengarkan lagunya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jreng… jreng jreng…

Alunan gitar yang merdu terdengar di sebuah taman yang ramai. Matahari di ufuk timur dan awan – awan jingga mewarnai langit dengan indahnya. Seorang pemuda berkacamata yang duduk di kursi taman dengan santainya memainkan jarinya pada senar gitar klasik yang ia pakai. Ia tampak menikmati permainan gitarnya.

Nama pemuda itu adalah Ishida Uryuu, seorang pelajar di SMA Karakura. Ia memainkan gitarnya sesuka hati, tanpa memakai lagu. Permainan gitarnyanya menarik perhatian seorang gadis berambut ungu yang kemudian duduk di sampingnya.

"Hei, permainan gitarmu bagus juga." Komentar gadis tersebut. Ishida berhenti memainkan gitarnya dan menatap gadis disampingnya itu tanpa berkedip.

"Terima kasih. Tapi aku tidak memainkan satu lagu pun."

Gadis itu menghela nafas dan tersenyum kecil. "Tapi aku bisa tahu keahlianmu memainkan gitar."

Ishida menatap gitar klasiknya. "Kau suka gitar?"

"Tentu. Tapi aku tidak bisa bermain gitar." Gadis tersebut menaikkan kedua bahunya.

Ishida mengangguk – angguk. "Aku juga suka. Oh ya, kita belum berkenalan eh?"

Gadis tersebut terkejut dan tersenyum malu. "Ah iya, aku lupa! Perkenalkan, namaku Kurotsuchi Nemu!"

"Namaku Ishida Uryuu. Senang berkenalan denganmu."

Ishida kembali memainkan gitar klasiknya sesuka hati. Namun terhenti dengan permintaan Nemu.

"Hey, boleh tidak aku memintamu memainkan nada yang tadi? Aku ingin menyanyi."

Ishida tidak yakin awalnya, namun melihat tatapan meyakinkan dari Nemu, ia memainkan jarinya di senar gitar, dan Nemu mulai bernyanyi.

_Cuz we, we can see how it's gonna end_

_But I got my love for you…_

Nemu berhenti bernyanyi, membuat Ishida bingung dan menghentikan permainan gitarnya. "Kau kenapa?"

Nemu membalas dengan cengiran. "Ah, lirik yang kuingat hanya itu."

Ishida menghela nafas. "Kau tahu judul lagunya?"

Nemu menggeleng, membuat pundak Ishida merosot. "Tapi lagu yang kau nyanyikan sangat bagus dan enak. Tapi sayang, nadanya sendu."

Ishida kembali memainkan gitarnya. Entah kenapa ia seperti merasakan 'sesuatu' yang tidak ia rasakan sebelumnya. Rasannya hangat, dan manis semanis madu. Dengan malu, ia menatap Nemu yang menikmati lembutnya angin sore. Ishida terpana dengan sosok si gadis yang bersinar keemasan ditimpa cahaya mentari.

"Oh ya, kau mau aku ajari gitar? Aku senang kok jika kau mau belajar." tawar Ishida. Nemu menatap mata Ishida dengan tidak percaya, dan kemudian senyum mengembang diwajahnya. "Terima kasih."

Ishida kemudian mengajarkan teknik dasar bermain gitar. Nemu mengikuti pelajaran Ishida dengan senang hati. Namun, sang mentari tak membiarkan sore lebih lama lagi untuk mereka berdua, dan akhirnya mereka berdua memutuskan untuk berpisah dan bertemu dilain hari.

SkIp

Semakin hari, Nemu semakin mahir memainkan gitar. Teknik yang diajarkan Ishida semakin rumit. Namun, disaat sedang beristirahat didalam sebuah gazeboo di taman, ia pun bertanya kepada Ishida.

"Uryuu, bisakah kau membantuku untuk mencari dan menyanyikan lagu yang kuminta dulu?"

"Hm? Entahlah. Nanti aku cari di internet." Kata Ishida sambil tetap membaca sebuah novel. Nemu menatap Ishida dengan penuh rasa berterimakasih.

"Arigatou."

SkIp

"Nemu… kau… "

Kini, dihadapannya sesosok Nemu berbalutkan kimono hitam berdiri tak bergerak, diam dalam kebimbangan diantara pertarungan sengit antara kelompok Ichigo dan para taicho dalam rangka menyelamatkan Rukia. Ishida tidak menyangka gadis berambut hitam yang ia cintai secara diam – diam adalah seorang shinigami. Sang putri impian kini berada di kubu musuh. Hal paling menyakitkan yang pernah ada baginya.

Gairah membalas dendam terhadap shinigami membuat darahnya mendidih, namun juga bingung. Ia mematung, tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Mulutnya bergerak tanpa suara. Takdir mempunyai selera humor yang kejam. Semuanya, kenangan indah itu kini seperti pecahan puzzle yang tercerai berai.

"Uryuu…"

Nemu menatap lelaki idamannya tanpa ekspresi. Setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Ia masih mencintainya, namun ternyata takdir tidak membiarkannya menyicipi manisnya menjalin cinta dalam sebuah hubungan.

"Nemu… kenapa kau…"

"Uryuu! Dengarkan aku! Kumohon!" Nemu menundukkan kepala. "Kita harus berpisah. Ayahku lah yang membunuh semua klanmu. Ia suka memburu Quincy seperti kau! Aku tidak ingin kau mati meninggalkanku! Ingatlah aku, jangan lupakan aku. Pergilah!"

Ishida ingin protes, tapi ia tahu Nemu benar. Dengan berat hati dilangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi. Matanya berkaca – kaca, menaha air mata yang siap jatuh. Kini, ia harus mementingkan misinya bersama Ichigo, menyelamatkan Rukia. Mungkin ia tidak akan pernah bertemu Nemu lagi mengingat mereka berdua berbeda dengan ancaman para shinigami yang membenci Quincy yang membuat hubungan mereka berdua hancur demi kebaikan satu sama lain.

SkIp

Di taman pada senja hari, di bangku taman yang sama, Ishida memainkan gitarnya dengan sedih. Ia merindukan sosok Nemu yang selalu menemaninya bermain gitar dahulu. Kemudian, ia tersenyum kecut.

_Nemu, lagu ini, kupersembahkan untukmu._

Ishida menarik nafas panjang, dan kemudian memainkan jarinya di senar gitar kelasiknya.

_Here with you now I'm good, still miss you  
I don't know what I can do, we can't be true_

_Mitasareru kotonaku futari no kyori  
Chijimatteiku tabi setsunai…_

_Afuredashita omoi tsunoru dake de  
Uh, It's hard for me to say_

Air mata turun dari pelupuk matanya. Ishida benar – benar nyaris tidak kuat mengatakannya.

'_Cuz we can see how it's gonna end  
But I got my love for you  
Moshimo kono mama kimi wo wasureru koto ga dekitara_

_Nante omoeba omou hodo ni  
Kimi wo wasureru koto nante boku ni wa dekiru hazumonakute  
We always wish tonight could last forever  
I can be your side_

Ishida mengelap air matanya dengan punggung tangan, namun air matanya turun lebih deras dari sebelumnya, membuat kedua pipinya basah.

_I shouldn't be in your heart  
Either the time we have spent  
And I want you to know what the truth is  
But sometimes it makes me feel so sick, oh no  
I just can't say to you, No I won't_

Dengan suara parau dan sendu, Ishida menyanyi dengan sekuat tenaga.

'_Cuz we can see how it's gonna end  
But I got my love for you  
Moshimo kono mama kimi wo wasurete shimattara_

_Nido to aisu kotomonai kana?  
Boku wa honto ni sore de kokoro kara shiawase to ieru kana?  
Yes, we always wish tonight could last forever  
I can be your side_

Selesai bernyanyi, Ishida menghapus air matanya. Ia tahu Nemu pasti tidak suka jika ia menangis. Namun, ia tidak bisa berhenti menangis. Seiring derasnya air mata yang berjatuhan, rintik – rintik air hujan turun, membasahi bumi. Seolah – olah ikut menangis bersama Ishida, langit menurunkan hujan yang deras. Ishida basah kuyup, namun ia tidak bisa berhenti menangis.

The End

Silvia: "Fuuhh…. Mayan mayan! Gimana, gak sedih ya?"

Ishida: "Tumben amat bikinnya IshiNemu."

Silvia: "Emang kenapa? Gak boleh getoh?"

Ishida: "Boleh sih. Tapi pendek amat ficnya. Gak sesuai sama lama pengerjaannya!"

Silvia: "Biarin! Btw, berminat mereview minna?"


End file.
